Black Raven
by KJR3497
Summary: Bertemu Yesung mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dialami Ryeowook di hidupnya. Ia tak pernah menyesal menjadi raven milik namja tampan itu walau tangannya harus berlumuran darah. Namun mimpi buruk datang menghantuinya di saat ia sudah berada terlalu jauh di dalam lingkaran setan ini dan hanya kematian yang menunggunya. YeWook/ BL/ DLDR. Mind to RnR?


Seorang _namja_ kecil duduk meringkuk dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya di bawah derasnya tetesan air hujan. Tubuhnya yang bergetar itu disandarkannya di dinding gang sempit yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang remang. Ia memang basah kuyup dan kedinginan, tapi sebenarnya yang membuatnya bergetar adalah beberapa tubuh yang berlumuran darah dan bergelimpangan di dekatnya.

"Kau. Pulanglah ke rumahmu."

_Namja_ itu hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari _namja_ kecil yang tengah ketakutan itu. Tatapannya dingin dan menusuk seperti tak memiliki belas kasihan pada siapapun. Rambut hitamnya yang basah sedikit menutupi wajahnya membuat _namja_ kecil itu tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Darah yang ada di pisau yang dibawanya itu sudah mulai terbilas guyuran air hujan.

"Kau tak dengar apa kataku? Pulang sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi _namja_ kecil itu. Ia tak lagi punya tempat untuk kembali. Ia yatim piatu dan selama ini ia dirawat oleh paman yang merupakan adik tiri ibunya. Ia sudah dijual oleh pamannya ke orang-orang yang nyaris membawanya ke tempat yang tak ingin ia sebutkan namanya jika saja _namja_ yang menyuruhnya pulang ini tidak menolongnya.

_Namja_ kecil itu memang sempat melakukan perlawanan dan kabur beberapa blok setelah ia dibawa dari rumah pamannya. Ia menangis dan berusaha mencari pertolongan hingga akhirnya ia terjepit di dalam gang sempit itu bersama beberapa orang yang siap menghajarnya karena melarikan diri. Dan begitulah, _namja_ berambut hitam berantakan itu datang dan menghabisi seluruh orang itu sampai mereka tewas, dan hebatnya hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

_Namja_ mungil itu masih setia dengan posisinya, duduk sambil mengintip _namja_ berambut hitam itu dari balik lututnya. _Namja_ itu menghampirinya dan memberinya tatapan tajam seakan jenuh akan perbuatan yang dilakukan _namja_ mungil itu.

"Pulang…"

"Bunuh saja aku."

_Namja_ kecil itu memotong ucapan _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Kalimat yang diucapkannya terdengar bergetar. Tangisan di wajahnya tidak terlihat karena derasnya air hujan yang membasahi.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekalian. Aku tak punya rumah. Aku tak memiliki tempat pulang. Aku tak memiliki siapapun. Lebih baik aku mati kan?"

_Namja_ mungil itu sedikit meninggikan kalimat demi kalimat yang ia lontarkan, melepas segala beban yang menimpanya di usia semuda itu. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu terdiam tak bergeming. Ia menghela napas dengan sangat pelan hingga _namja_ kecil itu bahkan tak menyadarinya. Ia melempar pisaunya di depan _namja_ kecil itu. _Namja_ kecil itu hanya bisa memandang pisau di depannya dan _namja_ berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Mulai hari ini kau sudah mati di tanganku. Karena itu ikutlah denganku dan jadilah _raven_-ku yang paling setia."

_Namja_ berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan sang _namja_ kecil. Walau masih tak percaya akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ berambut hitam itu, ia tetap membalas uluran tangan itu. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat dan di saat itulah _namja_ kecil itu bisa merasakan uluran tangan dari _namja_ berambut hitam itu yang sangat hangat. Bahkan lebih hangat dari penampilan luar yang ia tunjukkan.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah _raven _-ku. Jadi jangan harap untuk lepas dariku."

.

.

* * *

**Title: Black Raven**

**Author: KJR3479**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, AU**

**Rating: M for inappropriate and vulgar words**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, typos, dll. Terinspirasi dari konsep di balik pembuatan MV There's No Tomorrow milik Trouble Maker, tentang kisah Bonnie and Clyde. Disarankan membaca dengan mendengarkan lagu milik Jin yang berjudul Gone. Karena merupakan OS yang cukup panjang, diharapkan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin saat membacanya.**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Braaakkkk

Tubuh _namja_ bertubuh tambun itu menabrak lemari bukunya hingga membuat berbagai macam buku tebal yang ada di dalamnya jatuh dan menimpanya. Sebuah sepatu _boots_ yang cukup tebal menekan salah satu pundaknya hingga _namja_ tambun itu semakin terhimpit di antara lemari dan kaki _namja_ itu. _Namja_ tambun itu tak bisa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya telah dipenuhi darah dan luka apalagi napasnya sudah terengah-engah seperti nyaris putus.

_Namja_ yang menekan _namja_ tambun itu memberi tatapan dingin tanpa belas kasihan pada _namja_ tambun di depannya ini. _Namja_ itu tidak lebih besar dan tidak lebih tinggi dari _namja_ tambun yang akan dibunuhnya itu. _Namja_ itu mungil dan sedikit pendek. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus serta wajah yang masih sedikit kekanakkan menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu berusia tidak lebih dari 20 tahun. Di tangannya terdapat pistol dengan jenis FN-FNP45 berwarna emas yang telah diisinya dengan sebutir peluru 9 x 99 mm parabellum kartrid.

"Hmm dimana aku harus menghabisimu? Disini?"

Diarahkannya pistol itu ke arah kepala sang _namja_ tambun membuatnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Atau disini?"

_Namja_ itu kembali mengarahkan pistolnya di dada kiri si _namja_ tambun.

"Aku harus meletakkannya di tempat yang mudah agar tak susah mengambilnya nanti."

"Si… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

_Namja_ tambun itu bergetar ketakutan sementara _namja_ muda itu malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Karena kau akan mati aku akan memberitahu dirimu."

_Namja_ itu dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa menarik rambut si _namja_ tambun hingga membuat tubuhnya setengah terangkat dengan satu tangan. _Namja_ tambun itu meringis kesakitan. Kemeja dengan warna merah muda polos itu sudah berubah menjadi merah kecoklatan karena darahnya sendiri.

"Aku adalah _raven _miliknya," bisiknya di telinga _namja_ tambun itu.

Dorr

Sebutir peluru segera menembus tubuh _namja_ tambun itu di bagian vitalnya.

"Rasanya sakit tapi nanti tak akan terasa lagi."

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Ryeowook-ah?"

_Namja_ dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu menyapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih menuang kopi ke gelasnya dan membelakangi orang yang baru datang tersebut. Ryeowook, _namja_ yang dipanggil itu tak menyahutinya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ryeowook memutar keran di kamar mandi itu dan duduk bersandar di dinding, membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air yang keluar dari _shower_ tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk membuka kaus tipis berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ biru yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

_Namja_ dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu berdiri di dekat pintu kaca yang membatasi tempat _shower_ dengan kloset dan wastafel. Ryeowook cukup kaget mendengar suara itu. Ia memang bodoh karena tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi tadi.

"Aku tak memperbolehkanmu masuk. Kau boleh keluar Yesung."

_Namja_ berambut hitam yang dipanggil Yesung itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan aku harus meminta ijin untuk masuk ke ruangan di rumahku sendiri?"

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan berjongkok di depannya. Tak dipedulikannya kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ hitamnya yang mulai dibasahi air yang mengalir dari _shower_.

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau lelah menjadi _raven-_ku?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap kedua bola mata Yesung yang seakan menuntut jawabannya. Perlahan ia menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu apa yang salah sayang?"

Ryeowook kembali menggeleng pelan. Ia memeluk leher Yesung dan membuat _namja_ itu sekarang dalam posisi terduduk. Yesung mengelus punggung _namja_ mungil yang tengah mendekapnya itu. Ia menciumi bahu putih Ryeowook dan menghisap juga menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan pada bahu putih itu. Yesung melepaskan tautan tangan Ryeowook di lehernya. Ia memandang _namja_ mungil itu dengan tatapan teduh dan mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari. Ryeowook, _raven_-nya itu terlihat bagai anak kucing yang manja jika di hadapannya.

Yesung menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium kedua pipinya, berlanjut dengan dahinya dan kemudian bibir merah muda yang selalu menggoodanya itu. Ia melumat bibir tipis itu,mengigit bagian atas dan bawahnya, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik Ryeowook, merasakan seluruh rasa yang ada pada diri _raven_-nya. Ryeowook hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Yesung dan membalasnya untuk beradu dominansi di antara mereka. Saliva yang mengalir itu telah tercampur air yang berasal dari _shower_ namun mereka tak peduli dan tak berniat melepas ciuman panas di antara mereka berdua.

Tangan Yesung yang bebas mulai membuka sedikit kaus hitam Ryeowook yang telah basah sepenuhnya dan menyusupkan tangannya di punggung Ryeowook tanpa berniat melepas ciuman mereka. Ryeowook sendiri menekan tengkuk Yesung dengan kedua tangannya yang berada pada leher _namja_ itu.

Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menarik napas sebelum kemudian ia menyeringai. Dibukanya kaus hitam Ryeowook itu sepenuhnya dan dilemparnya ke sembarang arah. Yesung mulai mencium bahu kiri Ryeowook sementara _namja_ mungil itu hanya bisa menahan desahannya.

"Yesung kau ada janji dengan Kibum hari ini."

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengerutkan dahinya sedikit kesal.

"Kau merusak _mood_-ku sayang. "

Yesung bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil handuk putih di atas meja kecil yang ada di kamar mandi lalu bergerak melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi, Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu lama berdiam di bawah _shower_ sayang. Aku tak suka _raven_-ku jatuh sakit."

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Yesung sudah pergi dari rumah. Tanpa keluar pun Ryeowook sudah bisa memastikannya dari suara pintu yang berdebum cukup keras di luar sana. Ia masih dalam posisinya yang tadi, berada di bawah guyuran air dari _shower_. Jika diingat lagi sudah 10 tahun ia bersama dengan Yesung dan menjadi _raven-_nya. Ryeowook selalu ingat hari dimana ia dijual oleh pamannya dan mungkin saja akan dijadikan pelacur murahan jika saja Yesung tak menghabisi orang-orang yang akan membawanya. Pertemuan Ryeowook dengan Yesung memang terasa penuh darah.

Yesung berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya yang saat itu hanya berumur 8 tahun. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu menghabisi beberapa orang yang berbadan jauh lebih kekar darinya dan jago pukul. Tidak heran sebenarnya, Yesung memang dilatih sejak ia masih bayi oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional.

Yesung telah dibuang sejak bayi dan ditemukan oleh pembunuh bayaran itu secara tak sengaja. Dengan niatan menjadikan Yesung sebagai senjatanya, ia merawatnya dan mengajarnya dengan keras sedari kecil. Yesung dilarang keras menangis sehingga di usianya yang masih muda itu ia hanya bisa memasang tampang dingin. Di luar dugaan, Yesung adalah seorang anak yang mampu belajar dengan cepat. Ia sudah mampu membunuh bahkan di usia 5 tahun.

Hari dimana Yesung menyelamatkan Ryeowook adalah hari dimana orang yang merawatnya selama ini meninggal karena kesalahan kerja yang dilakukannya. Tidak biasanya orang profesional sepertinya melakukan kecerobohan namun sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Yesung berhasil keluar sementara orang yang merawatnya itu sudah mati karena terjangan peluru yang menembus tubuhnya.

Yesung sebenarnya tidak berminat menolong Ryeowook. Ia baru saja pulang dari tugas dan baru saja kehilangan orang yang merawatnya, walau jujur ia tak merasa sedih sama sekali karena kehilangan. Tapi suara Ryeowook yang meminta tolong itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga akhirnya ia menolong Ryeowook. Yesung juga tidak berminat membawa pulang Ryeowook jika saja _namja_ itu tidak minta dibunuh oleh Yesung karena merasa kesepian. Hal itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada diri sendiri. Ya, dia kesepian, karena itulah akhirnya ia membawa Ryeowook ikut bersamanya.

Yesung tak pernah memaksa bahkan menyuruh Ryeowook kecil untuk belajar menjadi pembunuh sepertinya, namun Ryeowook berlatih sendiri membuat Yesung kemudian luluh dan memberinya pelatihan. Ryeowook tumbuh sama seperti Yesung, membunuh di saat usianya masih cukup muda, 10 tahun. Mereka berdua menjadi pembunuh bayaran profesional yang cukup populer. Ryeowook pintar menyamar dan berakting. Ia juga mengetahui bagian-bagian tubuh mana yang menimbulkan efek luka yang serius. Selain itu Ryeowook merupakan seorang penembak jarak jauh yang handal. Yesung lebih ahli soal penyerangan jarak dekat, membaca gerakan, dan menciptakan strategi.

Yesung dan Ryeowook hidup mandiri. Mereka tinggal di rumah yang ditinggalkan orang yang merawat Yesung. Rumah itu terletak di tengah hutan pinggir kota. Letaknya agak tersembunyi dan cukup jauh, lagipula Ryeowook sudah memasang bom pemicu jika suatu saat ada yang berani memasuki wilayah mereka tanpa ijin.

Soal kebutuhan sehari-hari dan pasokan senjata yang mereka butuhkan didapat dari Kim Kibum. _Namja_ yang seumuran dengan Ryeowook itu sudah lama mengenal Yesung dan Ryeowook seperti saudaranya sendiri dan Kibum tidak keberatan menolong mereka berdua, toh mereka berada di lingkaran yang sama. Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah pembunuh bayaran sedangkan Kibum adalah bos mafia yang menjual senjata api ilegal, apa bedanya?

Ryeowook mengambil sebuah plastik berisi peluru yang berlumuran darah dari kantung celananya yang basah. Ia memandangi peluru itu, peluru ke 98 yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh. Pekerjaan untuk membunuh memang tidak selalu datang setiap hari tapi uang yang dihasilkan bahkan cukup untuk biaya 10 orang dalam 10 tahun. Ryeowook memang mengambil peluru itu dari tubuh korbannya untuk menghilangkan jejak sekaligus koleksinya, hobi yang cukup aneh walau Yesung sendiri tak melarangnya.

Ryeowook tidak kalah dingin dari Yesung dalam membunuh korbannya. Ryeowook yang cengeng dan manja hanya hidup di dunia Yesung, selebihnya jangan pernah melihat kelembutan Ryeowook jika ia tidak sedang berakting. Itulah hidup yang dijalani Ryeowook sampai saat ini dan ia merasa tak pernah menyesalinya.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya Yesung… hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menggangguku."

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Lagi, Ryeowook bisa melihat dengan jelas Yesung yang terikat di sebuah tiang kayu di tengah hamparan ilalang dan di tengah teriknya matahari. Dan kembali sosok itu, sosok dengan jubah bertudung hitam yang tak bisa ia lihat secara jelas wajahnya berada dekat sekali dengan Yesung. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau kecil milik Yesung yang digunakan _namja_ itu untuk menolongnya dulu. Sosok itu mulai mengarahkan pisaunya ke pipi Yesung dan menyayat pipi _namja_ itu, membuat Ryeowook berteriak kencang.

Ryeowook berusaha berlari menyelamatkan Yesung tapi sesuatu menghalanginya dan membatasi gerakannya hingga ia hanya bisa menonton semua kejadian itu. Tatapan Yesung kosong, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikitpun walau darah mulai mengalir dari pipinya. Ryeowook jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Ia mengetuk benda, entah apa itu yang menghalanginya untuk menyelamatkan Yesung.

Sosok itu kembali menyayat dada Yesung dan merobek kaus hitam yang digunakannya, membentuk sebuah ukiran '_naeileun eobseo_' yang berarti tak ada hari esok. Darah mulai mengucur dengan deras hingga ukiran di dada Yesung jadi tersamarkan. Walau begitu Yesung tetap dengan tatapannya yang kosong seakan tanpa jiwa dan bahkan ia tak meringis kesakitan sama sekali.

"Yesung bangun! Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan padanya! Hentikan bajingan. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Umpatan-umpatan kasar keluar dari Ryeowook yang terus meronta dan mengepalkan tangannya ke arah benda yang menghalanginya, berharap ia bisa menolong Yesung walau semua usahanya gagal. Padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya. Ia bisa melihat sekilas wajah sosok itu yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya. Pistol berwarna hitam itu adalah Walther P99, pistol yang Ryeowook gunakan untuk membunuh pertama kali.

Tubuh Ryeowook mulai bergetar dan seakan tahu akan hal itu sosok itu mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembak kaki kiri Yesung. Ryeowook kembali menjerit dan tembakan kedua diarahkan ke kaki kanan Yesung. Tembakan ketiga dan keempat adalah kedua tangan Yesung. Tubuh Yesung sudah dibanjiri darah dan matanya menatap kosong. Sosok itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke dada kiri Yesung sebelum kemudian mengarahkannya ke kepala Yesung, seakan memberi Ryeowook pilihan.

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan! Tidak."

Ryeowook kembali berteriak dan saat itulah Yesung seperti tersadar kembali. Ia memandang Ryeowook dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di matanya. Tidak seperti Yesung yang biasanya. Dan Ryeowook berani bersumpah ia melihat air mata menetes di pipi Yesung, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sama sekali. Ryeowook makin meronta, tubuhnya terasa lemas menyaksikan hal semacam ini. Sosok itu mengarahkan pistolnya lagi ke arah dada kiri Yesung dan menembaknya, membuat sorot mata yang penuh luka itu kembali menjadi kosong.

Ryeowook sudah tak bisa lagi berteriak. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan tubuhnya melemas. Ia merasa kesulitan bernapas seakan oksigen di dunia ini diambil dari sisinya. Pandangannya menjadi kabur karena air mata. Sosok hitam yang membunuh Yesung itu hilang dalam sekejap, menyisakan mayat Yesung yang masih terikat di tiang.

"_Raven_ yang tak bisa melindungi tuannya tidak lagi berguna."

Suara itu seakan berbisik di telinga Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook berteriak kencang sebelum kemudian merasakan kegelapan menelan seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan rambutnya basah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ia baru mengikuti lomba lari.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Kata-kata itu terasa lembut menyapanya. Yesung berdiri di dekatnya dan membantunya bangun sebelum menyerahkan segelas air yang dibawanya. Ryeowook meminum habis segelas air yang Yesung bawakan dan segera memeluk tubuh Yesung erat.

"Hei hei kenapa dengan _raven_-ku ini? Saat aku pulang kau masih di bawah _shower_ dalam keadaan pingsan. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak suka _raven_-ku jatuh sakit?"

Yesung mengelus rambut coklat keemasan Ryeowook dengan lembut, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada _namja_ mungil itu. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ia menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung. Yesung memang membawanya ke kamar mereka setelah dirinya pulang dan menemukan Ryeowook pingsan di kamar mandi. Ia mengganti semua pakaiannya yang basah dengan sepotong kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih miliknya dan celana pendek.

"Kau berkeringat banyak, kau tahu?"

Yesung tertawa pelan masih mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

"Dan rambutmu basah. Aku membawa senjata baru dari Kibum jika kau ingin mencobanya. Ah tapi sepertinya aku yang harus mencobanya lebih dulu. Surat merah datang di kotak surat tadi."

Ryeowook mendongak dengan cepat mendengar kata surat merah. Mereka berdua meletakkan sebuah kotak surat cukup jauh dari rumah mereka dan orang-orang yang menyewa jasa mereka akan meletakkan pesan di dalamnya. Surat berwarna merah untuk Yesung dan surat berwarna hitam untuk Ryeowook. Uang yang mereka dapat setelah menyelesaikan tugas juga diletakkan di sana. Di dekat kotak surat itu terdapat pohon yang telah diselipkan kamera pengaman oleh Yesung. Jika mereka tidak membayar, dengan cepat Yesung bisa tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang berani lancang itu dan segera menghabisinya.

"Kau… akan pergi malam ini?"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar pelan tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran Yesung yang tajam. Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook dan mengecup dahinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan berangkat malam ini sayang. Aku bukan orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan."

"Tapi aku punya firasat buruk Yesung. Aku…"

"Kau tak menginginkan aku pergi?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung untuknya. Ini adalah pekerjaan mereka dan Ryeowook tak berhak melarang Yesung untuk tidak melakukannya. Resiko terbunuh adalah resiko yang jelas harus mereka hadapi.

"Tenanglah aku akan hati-hati."

Yesung menyibakkan rambut Ryeowook yang menutupi dahinya dan menciumnya. Yesung kemudian mulai melumat kembali bibir merah muda tipis yang menjadi candunya itu. Tangannya mulai mengelus kedua belah paha Ryeowook dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya sementara Ryeowook menautkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung. Yesung mengarahkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kemeja putih yang dikenakan Ryeowook memberikan rasa berdesir. Dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook di ranjang dan mengusap paha putihnya yang hanya ditutupi celana pendek.

"Mari bermain sayang," ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Sratt

Sayatan besar di dada terpampang sangat jelas di tubuh _namja_ muda dengan rambut hitam itu. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari luka itu sebelum kemudian ia jatuh dengan posisi menelungkup. _Namja_ itu sudah bisa dipastikan telah meninggal.

Ruangan itu gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya yang berasal dari kaca besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Bos besar yang tampan dan muda itu memang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu malamnya di kantor, di saat semua karyawan telah pulang dan menyisakan beberapa orang saja yang berjaga. Dengan mudah Yesung bisa melewati para penjaga dan menyusup ke ruangan tempat targetnya berada. Ia mematikan sistem lampu di lantai itu terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian menyusup ke dalam ruangan dengan nuansa coklat tua itu. Tanpa diduganya _namja_ yang menjadi targetnya itu mengarahkan sebilah katana ke arah Yesung yang kaget akan kehadirannya dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Keluarlah aku tahu kau disana."

Sesosok _namja_ mungil dengan masker hitamnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dari balik pintu dengan langkah pelan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku… Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook tidak terlalu kaget saat Yesung sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Yesung yang peka tidak mungkin melewatkan gerakan Ryeowook, hanya saja Yesung membiarkan Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya entah karena apa. Yesung memang terlalu memanjakan Ryeowook-nya itu sejak kecil hingga terlalu susah baginya untuk menolak keinginan _namja_ itu.

"Aku…"

Ryeowook terdiam. Percuma menjelaskan kekhawatiran hatinya pada Yesung, terlebih kekhawatiran itu berasal dari mimpi buruk yang Ryeowook alami akhir-akhir ini. Menurutnya, Yesung hanya akan tertawa hambar mendengar alasan sejujurnya yang ingin ia ungkapkan apalagi pekerjaan mereka yang sebenarnya memang dekat dengan kematian ini. Hanya saja Ryeowook tak mau dirinya kehilangan Yesung walau dengan alasan sekonyol apapun itu.

"Katakan apa yang mengganggumu Ryeowook."

Yesung meletakkan katana yang diambilnya dari tangan _namja_ yang baru saja dibunuhnya itu. Yesung memang kaget akan serangan _namja_ itu padanya tadi, tapi reflek dan instingnya lebih cepat dari rasa kagetnya. Ia mengunci ayunan katana yang diarahkan _namja_ itu dan dengan tenaganya yang cukup luar biasa ia membuat _namja_ itu menebas tubuhnya dengan katana-nya sendiri.

Yesung melangkah mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan hitam itu memegang tangan Ryeowook yang juga dilapisi sarung tangan, supaya tak meninggalkan jejak. Yesung tahu Ryeowook hanya akan memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya di hadapannya.

"Aku khawatir firasat burukku benar jadi aku menyusulmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang."

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan segera dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, namun tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu menyala dan mulai membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook panik.

"Siapa disitu?!" teriak seorang penjaga dari kejauhan.

Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook untuk melarikan diri dan menghindar dari kejaran dua orang penjaga yang sialnya membawa senjata api. Yesung membawa Ryeowook menuruni tangga darurat untuk menghindari kejaran penjaga itu walau lebih melelahkan. Paling tidak mereka tidak akan terjebak di tengah lift jika para penjaga itu memutuskan untuk mematikan sistemnya.

"Yesung… hosh hosh.. aku… bawa senjata," ucap Ryeowook dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

Beberapa tembakan mulai dilepaskan ke arah mereka dan sepertinya salah satu dari dua orang penjaga itu sudah menelpon polisi. Yesung dan Ryeowook masih terus berlari sambil menghindari tembakan yang diluncurkan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sambil berlari kan? Bunuh dia dengan sekali tembak _raven_-ku."

Ryeowook menuruti ucapan Yesung dan bergegas mengambil pistol FN-FNP45 berwarna emas kesayangaannya itu dari saku celana. Biasanya jika ia bertugas pistol itu hanya akan terisi satu butir peluru saja namun kali ini ia cukup beruntung karena mengisi penuh pistolnya. Walau sebenarnya dia tak membutuhkan peluru sebanyak itu. Ryeowook memejamkan sebelah matanya untuk menarget salah satu dari penjaga itu.

Dorr

Peluru yang ditembakkan Ryeowook menembus lambung salah satu penjaga itu dan merobohkannya seketika. Ryeowook bisa memastikan jika tidak ditolong secepatnya penjaga itu bisa mati kehabisan darah. Penjaga yang satunya terkejut dan segera menambakkan pistolnya ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook secara membabi buta. Sekali lagi Ryeowook memejamkan sebelah matanya dan membidik petugas sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Ryeowook memang masih bisa berkonsentrasi berkat latihannya selama ini.

Dorr

Dengan keahliannya Ryeowook kembali menembak penjaga itu dan bisa dipastikan ia mati di tempat karena Ryeowook menembaknya tepat di bagian dada kiri.

"Kau selalu hebat seperti biasa _raven_-ku tapi kita harus cepat karena polisi itu akan segera datang."

"Tsk kau yang mengajariku sampai bisa mencapai tahap ini jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

Yesung tersenyum kecil di sela pelarian mereka. Langkah mereka memang sedikit melambat tapi masih terhitung cepat. Setelah cukup lama berlari, mereka akhirnya sampai di lantai dasar gedung mewah itu. Yesung membuka pintu yang membatasi tangga darurat dan lantai dasar itu dengan agak kasar.

"Angkat tangan. Kalian sudah dikepung!"

Suara polisi itulah yang pertama kali mereka dengar saat membuka pintu. Dengan jarak beberapa meter dari Yesung dan Ryeowook, para polisi itu sudah menyiagakan senjata di tangan masing-masing.

"_Shit_! Mobilku ada diluar!" ucap Yesung sedikit berbisik.

"Yesung ada tangga lagi menuju _basement_. Kita bisa menggunakan mobilku di sana."

"Bagaimana jika mereka sudah menjaganya?"

"Aku punya pistolku disini _master_."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berhenti berbisik satu sama lain dan angkat tangan kalian sekarang!"

Kepala polisi itu mulai tak sabar dan segera maju selangkah demi selangkah untuk menyergap Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook secara reflek segera menarik tangan Yesung untuk berbalik menuju pintu letak tangga darurat itu berada.

"Ryeowook awas!"

Dorr

Clakk.. clakk…

Darah itu mulai menodai pakaian hitam yang dikenakan Yesung dan menetes di lantai. Karena agak ceroboh Ryeowook berlari begitu saja tanpa melihat situasi. Ryeowook memang agak ceroboh dan sedikit gegabah, ia tak sadar gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat polisi itu secara reflek melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya. Namun dengan cepat Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook dan mendekapnya, menerima peluru yang kini bersarang di bahunya.

"Ayo cepat…lari," ucap Yesung terbata.

Ryeowook bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk merasa kaget, ia menarik Yesung masuk lagi ke tempat tangga darurat. Ryeowook menahan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ia bisa merasakan darah Yesung yang masih tertinggal di tangannya saat _namja_ berambut hitam berantakan itu mendekapnya. Ia tahu Yesung menahan sakitnya, tapi yang jelas mereka harus lepas dari kejaran polisi jika masih ingin melihat hari esok.

Suara derap langkah para polisi yang mengejar mereka semakin kencang. Dengan cepat Ryeowook membuka pintu menuju ke _basement_ dan segera berlari menuju mobil klasik berwarna hitam miliknya. Dibukanya pintu penumpang mobil itu sebelum kemudian memasukkan Yesung ke dalamnya sementara dirinya segera berlari menuju kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin. Memang benar yang dikatakan Yesung, beberapa polisi sudah berjaga di sana namun Ryeowook tak peduli, semakin mereka mendekat Ryeowook semakin dalam menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan menabrak mereka semua.

"Yesung katakan sesuatu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung tidak berkata apapun namun tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Rasa sakit di bahu kanannya tidak membuat Yesung menampakkan ekspresi kesakitannya. Jujur saja Yesung sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini tapi entah kenapa Ryeowook selalu saja merasa panik walau Yesung merasa kepanikan Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini semakin meningkat.

Ryeowook memacu mobil mereka dengan cepat. Sirine mobil polisi memang terdengar dari kejauhan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke rumah dan mengobati Yesung. Berpuluh-puluh mobil dan lampu merah telah ia terobos. Untung saja saat itu masih subuh sehingga mobil yang melaju di jalan tidak banyak.

Tes.. tes..

Air mata Ryeowook membasahi kemudi mobil yang ia pegang. Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan tenang sambil tak berhenti mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku.. aku ada di sana bersamamu tapi aku tak bisa menjagamu. Aku _raven_ yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak mampu menjaga tuanku sendiri. Harusnya kau biarkan aku mati tadi."

Air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipi Ryeowook. Yesung melepas masker yang dipakai _namja_ mungil itu dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Ryeowook.."

Yesung menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau adalah _raven-_ku. Nilaimu di mataku bukan sebagai yang lebih rendah tapi kita sederajat. Kau adalah temanku, sahabatku, keluarga, dan juga kekasihku karena itu aku berhak menggunakan seluruh hidupku untuk nyawamu. Kau tak perlu menjagaku karena aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Yesung.. aku…"

"Sshhtt jangan bicara lagi. Aku harus segera mengeluarkan peluru ini. Bantu aku menjahitnya nanti ya."

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan menghapus sisa air matanya. Yesung menghentikan usapan lembut yang ia berikan pada Ryeowook. Mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat persembunyian mereka dan sepertinya karena Ryeowook cukup cepat mereka jadi kehilangan jejak.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Ryeowook segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu serta memapah Yesung. Yesung sedikit terkekeh melihat Ryeowook. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dari Ryeowook, terlihat aneh jika Ryeowook memapahnya. Lagipula ia hanya lemas karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah tapi Ryeowook memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati seolah Yesung terkena peluru di bagian vitalnya.

Yesung masuk ke kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Ryeowook sedangkan _namja_ mungil itu mengambil air hangat dari dispenser serta handuk, jarum, dan benang. Ia membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan berbagai peralatan lainnya ke dalam kamar. Yesung sudah bersandar di tepi kasurnya sambil memegang sebuah suntik berisi obat bius.

"Mendekatlah," ucap Yesung sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Ryeowook mendekat.

Ryeowook mendekat ke arah Yesung dan dengan cepat Yesung mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kita bertemu pagi nanti saat aku bangun, mengerti? Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yesung."

Yesung segera menancapkan jarum suntik itu melalui pembuluh darah yang ada di tangan kirinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mulai tertidur. Ryeowook mulai merobek kaus hitam yang dikenakan Yesung. Air matanya selalu menetes tiap kali ia harus melihat tubuh Yesung yang dipenuhi luka jahitan dan sekarang ia harus menambah lagi bekas luka itu. Ryeowook mengambil pinset dan pisau bedah yang ada di laci meja nakas dan mulai menyayat bagian bahu Yesung tempat peluru itu bersarang, lalu dengan pelan diambilnya peluru itu menggunakan pinset. Ryeowook tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya ia menangis tapi air mata itu sudah menetes di bahu Yesung, di dekat luka yang tengah ia jahit.

Ryeowook ingat Yesung pernah beberapa kali pulang dengan luka tembak setelah bertugas. Ia menyetir sendiri mobilnya pulang dan memastikan terlebih dahulu tak ada yang mengikutinya. Ryeowook selalu menangis setiap saat Yesung tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius dan ia harus mengambil peluru di tubuhnya seperti ini.

Setelah selesai menjahit luka Yesung, Ryeowook segera mencelupkan handuk putih bersih itu ke dalam air hangat dan memerasnya untuk membersihkan bercak darah di tubuh Yesung dengan pelan.

"Aku ada di sisimu tapi aku tak berguna. Bahkan untuk melindungimu pun aku tak mampu."

Air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ryeowook semakin deras hingga mengaburkan pandangannya namun ia terus mengusap darah di bahu Yesung. Air hangat di baskom itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Ryeowook mulai membalut luka Yesung dengan perban tak peduli akan matanya yang berair dan napasnya yang mulai terasa sesak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Setelah memakaikan sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru tua pada Yesung, Ryeowook mendekap kepala Yesung dan membaringkannya di kasur dengan pelan. Ia mengusap wajah Yesung dari pipi hingga ke dahinya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Jika di mimpi itu aku ada, apakah mimpi itu akan berubah? Aku memang tidak berguna Yesung. Selalu kau yang menyelamatkanku."

Ryeowook menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas tangan kirinya yang terlipat sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari Yesung, menangis hingga kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Yesung merasa ia melihat kembali masa lalunya. Ia bisa melihat saat dimana dirinya menyelamatkan Ryeowook kecil di tengah hujan itu. Yesung kecil saat itu merasa Ryeowook bisa menjadi seperti dirinya, seorang asisten dari pembunuh profesional. Lagipula dirinya tak memiliki siapapun saat ini dan membawa Ryeowook pulang bukan ide yang buruk.

Pertama kali Yesung membawa Ryeowook pulang, _namja_ kecil itu memang terlihat ketakutan. Yesung memberinya pakaian ganti dan membuatkannya makanan setelah itu mengijinkannya tidur di sofa ruang tamu sementara Yesung tidur di dalam kamarnya, yang dulu merupakan bekas kamar dari orang yang merawatnya.

Yesung terbangun di tengah malam saat mendengar ada suara seseorang yang menggertakkan giginya di luar kamar. Yesung yang pada dasarnya cepat terbangun dan peka segera melihat ke luar. Bukan orang berbahaya yang ia temui melainkan Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. _Namja_ kecil itu kedinginan karena kehujanan dan angin luar yang dingin membuatnya semakin menggigil karena Yesung tak memberinya selimut.

Yesung terdiam, _namja_ kecil itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah porselen kaca yang sangat rapuh. _Namja_ itu bukan Yesung yang dididik begitu keras sedari kecil hingga menjadi sekuat dirinya sekarang. _Namja_ itu hanyalah korban dari ketidakadilan yang ada di dunia ini, walaupun dirinya juga merupakan salah satu korban itu.

Yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya dan menyelimutinya. Yesung tidur di sebelah Ryeowook dengan posisi memungunginya. Baru sebentar ia memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan tubuh hangat itu di dekat punggungnya. Yesung membalik posisi tidurnya dan menemukan wajah malaikat Ryeowook yang menggeliat nyaman dalam tidurnya membuat Yesung tersenyum, senyum yang pertama kali ia kembangkan secara tulus.

Keesokan paginya Yesung terbangun tanpa mendapati Ryeowook di sisinya tapi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari _namja_ itu karena suara dari arah dapur sudah membuat pertanyaannya terjawab. Yesung melangkah menuju dapurnya dan menemukan Ryeowook, _namja_ kecil itu sedang berdiri di atas kursi dan memasak telur. Yesung segera duduk di kursi dan menuangkan air di dalam poci ke gelas yang ada di meja makan lalu meneguknya dengan cepat. Ryeowook yang menyadari kehadiran Yesung dengan cepat menyelesaikan masakannya dan menaruhnya di piring sebelum kemudian menuruni kursi dan menyodorkan piring itu pada Yesung.

"Maaf tinggiku tak sampai jadi aku memakai kursi untuk memasak. Ah dan maaf aku hanya bisa memasak itu. Aku biasanya hanya makan sayuran di rumah dan memasak daging dan telur untuk pamanku."

Yesung melihat isi piringnya, dua buah telur mata sapi yang setengah matang dan sosis goreng yang dibentuk seperti cumi-cumi.

"Aku tak suka telur setengah matang."

"Ah kalau begitu akan kubuatkan lagi yang matang."

Greebb

Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya untuk duduk.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Eh apa?"

"Buka mulutmu. Aku tak suka _raven_ yang suka membuatku mengulang ucapan."

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan segera saja Yesung menyendokkan kuning telur itu ke dalam mulutnya membuat Ryeowook tersedak karena kaget saat menelannya. Dengan sigap Yesung menuangkan air minum dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook, yang langsung menenggaknya habis. Yesung tertawa kecil melihat Ryeowook yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya itu.

"Karena aku tak suka telur setengah matang jadi kau makan kuningnya dan aku putihnya. Sosis ini kita bagi berdua. Kau harus banyak makan _raven_ kecilku."

Ryeowook terhenyak memandang Yesung yang masih tertawa kecil itu membuat Yesung berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkannya.

"Aku ini penjahat, pembunuh bayaran. Apa kau tahu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan polos dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan Yesung. Ada rasa iba di dalam sorot mata Ryeowook ketika yang diingat Yesung hanyalah sorot mata penuh kebencian yang dilayangkan padanya selama ini. Hati Yesung menghangat karena _namja_ kecil polos berusia 8 tahun di hadapannya ini. Ia mulai mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman dan mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Mungkin jika ada tugas aku tidak akan pulang. Jika aku tak pulang lebih dari seminggu jangan menungguku _raven_. Kau bebas, mengerti?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab malahan ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memeluk Yesung dengan erat tanpa rasa takut yang ada di matanya seperti kemarin. Di saat itulah Yesung merasa bahwa ia hanya membutuhkan Ryeowook sebagai _raven-_nya, tempatnya untuk pulang dan tak menginginkan hal lain dari Ryeowook. Walau pada akhirnya Ryeowook pun belajar dengan keras untuk berada di jalan yang sama dengannya, membalas budinya. Yesung hanya menginginkan Ryeowook tidak dia membutuhkan Ryeowook untuk tempatnya kembali. _Raven-_nya, hanya miliknya seorang.

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya saat sekelebat cahaya menyusup dari balik tirai yang terpasang di jendela kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit kaku akibat obat bius yang ia gunakan namun rasa sakit dan nyeri dari jahitan Ryeowook sudah mulai terasa. Yesung menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan mencoba berada di posisi bersandar pada dinding membuat tautan tangannya dengan Ryeowook terlepas.

Ryeowook tertidur dalam posisi duduk bersila di tepian kasur dengan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya. Bajunya yang semalam bahkan belum digantinya sama sekali. Berkas darah Yesung bahkan sudah mengering di lengan dan wajahnya. Yesung tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang penuh dengan ketulusan dari hati. Ia menarik tangan kiri Ryeowook pelan dan mulai memijatnya, membuat sang pemilik tangan terbangun dan mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Yesung kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm…"

"Lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau mengambilkan antibiotik dulu untukmu."

"Tidak mau. Nanti saja mengambilnya."

"Yesung…"

"Ssshhtt jangan berisik. Pasti tanganmu sakit kan karena tidur dengan posisi seperti itu?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Tangannya memang sudah kesemutan karena tertindih kepalanya dalam waktu lama, bahkan seperti agak mati rasa. Yesung terus memijat tangan Ryeowook dengan telaten sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di atas kasur dan memelukku saja? Bukankah itu lebih enak?"

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung. Ia tak ingin _namja_ tampan di depannya ini tahu kalau ia ketiduran karena lelah menangis. Yesung memegang dagu Ryeowook dan membuat _namja_ mungil itu mengarahkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Ia menghapus jejak air mata Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengusap pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas kau tangisi. Kemari dan mendekatlah."

Ryeowook menuruti perkataan Yesung. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung yang kemudian segera memeluknya dari belakang sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuh Ryeowook terasa sangat pas di pelukan Yesung, seakan dia memang ditakdirkan untuk berada di sisi _namja_ tampan itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memegang tangan Yesung yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau harus minum antibiotik secepatnya dan obat penahan rasa nyeri. Dan aku harus segera mandi untuk membersihkan semua darahmu yang ada di tubuhku."

"Hmmm… tak ada _morning kiss_ atau sejenisnya?"

"Simpan itu sampai nanti kau sembuh."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan beringsut menjauh darinya keluar kamar. Yesung sendiri mengedikkan kedua bahunya kemudian kembali bersandar di dinding dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah jadi _raven_-ku. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Sore itu hujan turun cukup deras dan Yesung baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya setelah meminum obat-obatan yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya. Yesung mencari Ryeowook ke seluruh penjuru rumah namun ia tak bisa menemukannya. Mobil mereka berdua masih lengkap, menandakan Ryeowook tidak pergi dari rumah mereka. Yesung mulai mencari Ryeowook di belakang rumah tempat mereka berdua biasa berlatih, tak lupa membawa sebuah payung berwarna ungu yang merupakan milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tengah merebahkan dirinya di hamparan ilalang yang ada di belakang rumah sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya sudah basah terguyur air hujan bahkan rambut, kaus merah sepahanya, dan juga celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat itu sudah kotor karena tanah yang basah. Yesung berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Ryeowook sambil membawa payungnya. Begitu posisinya sudah dekat dengan Ryeowook, Yesung berjongkok membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya karena tak merasakan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Akhir-akhir ini kau senang bermain air."

"Aku hanya memandang langit tadi dan tiba-tiba hujan turun."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Kupikir hujan ini bisa menghapus baunya tapi ternyata dugaanku salah."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sementara Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Bau apa?"

"Bau anyir dan amis darah dari semua orang yang telah kubunuh."

Yesung terdiam. Ia baru menyadarinya, menyadari bau darah yang selalu menusuk di hidungnya walau pada kenyataannya tidak ada darah di sekitarnya.

"Berapa kalipun aku membasuh tubuhku dan menggosok semuanya hingga bersih bau itu tak kunjung hilang. Akhir-akhir ini bau itu seperti menghantuiku setiap saat terutama di bagian tanganku. Baunya sangat kuat," ucap Ryeowook melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan Yesung?"

"Kau ingin berhenti?"

"Hanya jika kau berhenti maka aku akan berhenti."

Yesung menunduk dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook yang basah membuat _namja_ mungil itu membuka matanya untuk menemukan wajah tenang Yesung yang menatapnya.

"Mari berhenti jika itu keinginanmu. Toh kita tak akan kekurangan kalau kita berhenti."

Yesung terkekeh pelan membuat Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Yesung yang seperti ini adalah Yesung yang hidup di dunia Ryeowook. Senyum Yesung hanya akan ada untuk Ryeowook. Yesung yang lembut pun hanya ada untuk Ryeowook seorang, itulah yang membuat Ryeowook merasa dirinya memiliki arti untuk Yesung dan hidupnya saat ini adalah untuk membalas semua kebaikan Yesung padanya.

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

"Kau membutuhkan senjata lagi? Atau kebutuhan lainnya?" ucap seseorang langsung dari seberang telepon.

"Kibum setidaknya katakan halo atau semacamnya waktu mengangkat telepon bodoh."

Kibum mendengus sebal.

"Ini telepon darimu. Untuk apa aku harus repot mengucapkan kata halo dan sebagainya? Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan? Senjata yang baru kuberikan padamu adalah yang terbaru. Aku belum menemukan yang lebih dari itu."

Yesung menghela napasnya pelan. Kibum adalah orang yang pendiam di depan para anak buahnya dan selalu memberi kesan dingin tapi di depan Yesung dia bisa sedikit lebih cerewet apalagi di depan Ryeowook. Bagaimanapun juga yang melelehkan hati Kibum sehingga mau sedikit lebih banyak berbicara adalah Ryeowook jadi wajar saja.

"Aku tidak memesan senjata Kibum. Mungkin ini tak penting tapi aku ingin berhenti."

"Hmm.."

"Dan ini cukup memalukan tapi terima kasih untuk bantuanmu."

"Wow bicaramu seolah kau tak memerlukanku lagi."

"Aku dan Ryeowook membutuhkanmu lebih dari siapapun, kau tahu itu."

"Apa karena _raven_-mu itu? "

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut pun Yesung tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kibum, sahabatnya itu.

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Ayolah tak ada salahnya mengatakan iya. Penjahat sepertimu tak kukira bisa menyayangi orang lain sebesar itu."

"Kau tak ingat? Dia _raven_-ku."

"Terserah. Semoga beruntung kawan. Nomor teleponku selalu aktif bagimu mengerti?"

"Ya."

Yesung mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Kibum. Bagaimanapun juga Kibum adalah sahabat terdekatnya. Tak mungkin memutuskan untuk mundur dan berhenti tanpa memberitahukan kepadanya kecuali ingin Kibum marah. Dan kemarahan Kibum adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Yesung lihat di hidupnya.

Yesung melangkah menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut dari sana setelah sebelumnya meletakkan ponsel yang ia gunakan untuk menelpon Kibum. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ke halaman depan rumahnya.

"Setelah puas bermain hujan sekarang kau memandangi langit. Apa kau lebih suka main di luar di udara sedingin ini?"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yesung dari arah belakangnya. Ia sedang merebahkan diri di atas dasbor mobil sedan klasik berwarna hitam miliknya sambil memandangi langit yang kelihatan penuh dengan bintang setelah hujan turun.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan ikut bersandar di dasbor mobil tersebut. Ia membuat gerakan tangan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk sedikit berdiri agar ia bisa memakaikan selimut yang dibawanya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mengerti langsung mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan Yesung segera mengalungkan sebagian selimut itu padanya dan sebagaian lagi dipakainya sendiri. Ryeowook memeluk Yesung yang ada di sebelahnya untuk merasakan kehangatan Yesung sementara _namja_ tampan itu mengusap-usap punggungnya dari balik selimut.

"Memandang bintang di sini cukup menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Dan kurasa ini lebih baik daripada terkurung di kamar dan di bawah kungkunganmu."

"Hei aku memberimu kepuasan dan kehangatan di kamarku."

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kau hanya merusak suasana dengan pembicaraan kotormu itu Yesung."

"Hei kau yang memulainya, oke?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sambil memajukan bibir dan menyipitkan matanya, berpura-pura kesal padanya. Yesung tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas.

" Baiklah aku tidak suka _raven_-ku marah. Aku tak akan melakukannya. "

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menghela napasnya pelan membuat Yesung mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika kita hanya orang biasa. Bukan pembunuh seperti ini. Maksudku jika kita hidup dengan normal."

"Hmm… mungkin aku akan menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir sedangkan kau menjadi mahasiswa baru. Kita berdua akan sibuk bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai sekolah. Mungkin juga Kibum akan setingkat denganmu."

"Tsk bagaimana bisa kau bilang Kibum setingkat denganku. Anak pintar itu mungkin sudah lulus universitas bahkan sebelum kau. Dia yang mengajari kita banyak hal terutama pengetahuan tentang anatomi tubuh padaku."

"Baiklah baiklah asal kau senang. Yang jelas hidup normal atau hidup seperti ini, kau tetap milikku."

"Posesif."

"Hanya untukmu _raven_-ku."

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling memandang mata satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Tawa yang ringan tanpa beban dan menggugah hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Besok aku akan mencabut kotak pos itu jadi kita benar-benar bebas."

"Kalau ada isinya bagaimana?"

"Kita buang saja. Dan oh iya bagaimana jika kita piknik juga besok? Yah jika dihitung-hitung seperti melakukan kencan yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang yang hidup normal walau kita tak akan bisa pergi ke pusat keramaian dan semacamnya."

"Jangan bertele-tele Yesung. Kau ini aneh sekali. Mengajak kencan saja malu tapi meniduriku tidak."

Ryeowook tertawa kencang saat menangkap basah wajah Yesung yang memerah malu dan agak bingung mengajak Ryeowook untuk berkencan. Yesung hanya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menutupinya.

"Jangan tertawa. Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah."

Cupp

Ryeowook mengecup pipi Yesung dengan pelan dan lembut membuat Yesung segera menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku mau. Asalkan itu bersama kau, kemanapun aku mau."

"Untuk itulah kau ada sebagai _raven_-ku sayang," ucap Yesung sambil mengapit hidung Ryeowook sekilas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus _raven_, seekor burung gagak?"

Yesung mengulas senyumnya sekilas.

"Burung gagak itu adalah burung yang menemanimu di detik-detik kematian."

"Lalu?"

"Hidup yang kujalani ini adalah hidup dalam bayang-bayang kematian. Kita ini tidak punya hari esok tapi setidaknya kita mensyukuri satu hari yang kita miliki saat ini dengan baik. Kau mengerti kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung, merasakan detakan jantung Yesung yang berirama seolah berusaha mengingatkan bahwa Yesung masih ada di sisinya.

'Yesung… akan kupastikan kau tak akan pergi tanpa aku di sisimu.'

.

.

*Black Raven*

.

.

Pagi ini Yesung bersama dengan Ryeowook tengah menyusuri jalan menuju ke sebuah _minimarket_ yang ada di pinggir kota. Dari subuh Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan beberapa roti isi dan juga beberapa makanan lain ke dalam sebuah keranjang yang akan mereka bawa piknik hari ini, tak lupa tikar dan segala macam perlengkapan sudah dibawanya. Yesung ingin membeli beberapa minuman kaleng yang dingin untuk mereka bawa sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di _minimarket_ terdekat.

Yesung memarkir mobilnya saat melihat ada sebuah _minimarket_. Ia memakai masker dan kacamata tanpa minus-nya supaya tidak ketahuan. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, bukan tidak mungkin jika ada yang mengincar nyawanya, terutama polisi.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku hanya sebentar."

Ryeowook mengangguk, mengerti dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Yesung segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan sedikit ke arah _minimarket_ tersebut karena ia memarkir mobilnya agak jauh. Ryeowook sendiri sibuk melihat Yesung dan memikirkan tempat apa yang akan Yesung tunjukkan padanya untuk kencan mereka nanti.

Tanpa disadari Yesung dan Ryeowook, sebuah mobil di belakangnya tengah memata-matai gerakan mereka berdua. Dua orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu terus memperhatikan mobil Ryeowook beserta dengan plat nomornya.

"Tidak salah lagi plat nomor dan mobil sedan klasik berwarna hitam itu sangat cocok dengan gambar mobil yang dipakai orang yang membunuh di perusahaan Jang."

"Untung saja gambar dari CCTV di jalan bisa digunakan walau mereka kabur dengan cepat. CCTV di perusahaan itu tidak memiliki data sama sekali karena dimatikan oleh mereka."

"Ya dan lagi kita sudah tahu salah satu wajah pembunuhnya. Tidak percuma kita memantau daerah pinggiran kota, mereka sangat licin dalam bekerja dan sudah banyak menimbun kasus. Kita harus menangkapnya."

"Tunggu jangan langsung menangkapnya di sini. Kita hanya dua orang."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak? Mereka juga hanya dua orang."

"Setidaknya panggil beberapa orang untuk meminimalkan kegagalan. Sekarang lebih baik kita ikuti mereka dan panggil petugas yang lain untuk menangkap mereka."

"Baik aku mengerti," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil membuat laporan ke kantor pusat.

Yesung keluar dari _minimarket_ dengan sebungkus plastik putih berisi beberapa minuman kaleng di tangannya. Ia berjalan dengan santai di trotoar tapi matanya dengan sigap mengawasi daerah sekelilingnya. Hatinya merasa tidak enak saat melihat sebuah mobil dengan kaca yang agak gelap di seberang mobil Ryeowook, walau posisinya agak jauh di belakang.

Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ryeowook hanya bisa memandang wajah tegang Yesung dari balik maskernya dan menepuk bahunya pelan membuat _namja_ itu segera tersadar dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Yesung?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Yesung mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook jadi gugup dan tegang di saat seperti ini. Yesung menjalankan mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan sedang ia menuju tempat yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada Ryeowook. Sepanjang jalan Ryeowook bernyanyi kecil membuat Yesung tersenyum karenanya. Walau tak dipungkiri juga ia selalu melirik mobil hitam berkaca gelap yang mengikutinya sedari tadi.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke sebuah pantai di pinggiran kota yang cukup sepi. Selain karena ini adalah hari kerja, pantai ini letaknya cukup jauh dari perkotaan membuat orang-orang jarang mengunjunginya. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah jendela mobil, mata coklatnya berbinar memandang hamparan pasir putih dan kemilau air laut yang dibiaskan matahari. Di wajahnya terulas senyum manis bak seorang anak kecil yang polos. Melihat senyum Ryeowook mau tak mau membuat Yesung jadi ikut tersenyum walau rasa khawatir semakin menyerangnya.

Yesung memarkir mobil persis di seberang pantai. Ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum membuka maskernya dan melemparnya asal ke arah belakang.

"Yesung ayo kita turun dan bermain pasir. Lihat cuacanya bagus dan anginnya segar. Untung saja kita piknik hari ini."

Dengan segera Ryeowook menunjukkan ekspresi anak-anaknya yang selama ini tertutup karena pekerjaan kotor mereka. Yesung melirik kaca spion mobilnya dan melihat mobil berkaca gelap itu ikut berhenti walau letaknya agak jauh dari mereka.

"Yesung ayo…"

"Ryeowook dengarkan aku dulu."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan serius dan perasaan itu mulai menghantamnya. Khawatir dan ketakutan itu datang seiring dengan mata tajam Yesung yang menatapnya.

"Maaf sepertinya kita tidak jadi piknik hari ini. Tapi tolong dengarkan aku dengan baik Ryeowook. Begitu aku keluar dari mobil ini kau harus kabur secepatnya. Secepat yang kau bisa jika perlu."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia mengintip spion mobil mereka dan menemukan ada sebuah mobil yang sepertinya mengikuti mereka sedari tadi walau ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Matanya menatap Yesung penuh kesedihan.

"Yesung…"

"Kau mengerti kan Ryeowook? Kau harus hidup. Aku sebisa mungkin akan kembali."

"Apa kau bisa berjanji untuk kembali?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak.

"Aku…"

Yesung memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Sedikit merasa ragu akan jawaban yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Ryeowook… aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi? Bukankah aku _raven_-mu yang menemanimu bahkan ketika kematian menjemputmu?"

Ryeowook meninggikan nada bicaranya. Setetes air mata sudah lolos membasahi pipinya.

"Karena aku menyayangimu! Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kau terluka."

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Yesung saat _namja_ tampan itu ikut meninggikan nada bicaranya karena terbawa emosi dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau mencintaiku dan menyayangiku juga tak mau membuatku terluka tapi berada sendiri tanpamu itu sudah melukaiku Yesung! Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Kalau aku sendirian untuk apa aku hidup. Karena menjadi _raven_, menjadi milikmu, itulah alasanku hidup. Jangan pernah Yesung…"

Ryeowook memotong ucapannya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya yang putih bersih.

"Jangan pernah mengusirku dari hidupmu. Aku… tidak bisa. Jangan lakukan, kumohon."

Suara Ryeowook berubah menjadi lirih. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya serasa menusuk hati Yesung. Yesung tak suka situasi seperti ini. Yesung terlalu mencintai Ryeowook, _raven_-nya itu. Dengan cepat Ryeowook memeluk Yesung, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher _namja_ itu.

"Jika kau pergi kau harus membawaku bersamamu karena aku ini milikmu yang paling berharga. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Yesung. Aku takut. Menghadapi lorong gelap itu sendirian aku takut."

Air mata Ryeowook jatuh membasahi kaus berkerah yang Yesung kenakan. Bahu _namja_ mungil berusia 18 tahun itu bergetar. Yesung terhenyak. Ia merasa kalah dengan pelukan itu. Ia sendiri merasa takut dan gugup tapi pelukan Ryeowook membuatnya lebih tenang dan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah terlalu bergantung pada Ryeowook. Ia sendiri kehilangan separuh drinya tanpa Ryeowook. Kekosongan yang selalu ada di hatinya sudah digantikan oleh sosok Ryeowook. Dan yang dibutuhkannya untuk menghadapi semua masalah adalah Ryeowook. Lagipula Yesung tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Ryeowook terlebih jika ia sudah menangis seperti ini.

Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan erat. Yesung tidak terbiasa menangis bahkan sewaktu ia kecil pun ia tak pernah menangis, namun kali ini Yesung menitikkan air matanya. Keberadaan Ryeowook terlalu penting di hidupnya dan melihat tangisan Ryeowook hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf… maafkan aku. Maaf aku ingin mengusirmu. Maaf telah melukaimu. Maaf. Kau terlalu penting bagiku Ryeowook. Maaf."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Yesung dan mencium bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Jika kita harus mati hari ini aku tak menyesal. Selama aku bersama denganmu aku tak menyesali apapun. Bukankah aku sudah lama mati saat menjadi _raven_-mu jadi tidak apa."

"Aku berjanji padamu kita tak akan terpisah. Kau selamanya akan menjadi _raven_-ku. Hanya milikku seorang."

Yesung mengendorkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari. Yesung mencoba tersenyum kecil walau ia sadar Ryeowook terpaku akan sisa air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kusyukuri di dalam hidup ini."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dirinya sudah berhasil mengontrol emosinya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana pertunjukkannya setelah ini?"

"Akan kita lakukan dengan cara yang romantis tentu saja."

"Dasar bodoh. Aku mencintaimu Yesung."

"Nado. Aku mencintaimu _raven_-ku. Ayo kita lakukan dengan baik."

Yesung memeluk kembali Ryeowook sekilas lalu keluar dari mobil. Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung keluar dan menggandeng tangan _namja_ tampan itu dengan erat. Jika boleh jujur ada rasa takut yang terselip di hati keduanya namun sebagai orang yang pintar bersandiwara mereka sama sekali tak menampakkan wajah tegang. Yesung dan Ryeowook menyusuri pantai setelah melepas alas kaki yang mereka gunakan, membiarkan air laut membasahi jemari mereka.

Dari sudut matanya Yesung bisa melihat bahwa mobil yang berdatangan semakin banyak dan beberapa orang sudah berlari sambil memerintahkan penyergapan mereka berdua namun baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook tak ada yang memperdulikan hal itu. Ryeowook terus memainkan air dengan kakinya sambil berjalan pelan dan menggandeng tangan Yesung. Yesung memegang bahu Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook berhadapan dengannya serta menatap matanya.

"Maaf hari ini jadi tidak terasa menyenangkan bagimu."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Asal bersamamu semuanya menyenangkan. Karena aku tahu aku tak sendiri."

"Jika aku mati dan harus terlahir kembali aku akan mencarimu dan membuat takdir yang bahagia denganmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil memberikan senyumnya.

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji padamu _raven_-ku."

Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook seiring dengan kedatangan para polisi yang menyergap Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kalian sudah terkepung oleh kami. Angkat tangan kalian sekarang."

Yesung tak memperdulikan seruan polisi yang tengah menyergap mereka dengan posisi melingkar dan mengacungkan senjata padanya. Ia mulai mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut lalu mulai menggigit bagian bawah benda kenyal itu, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Ryeowook yang selalu terasa manis, beradu dengan lidah milik _namja_ mungil itu. Para polisi yang melihatnya merasa sedikit malu namun mereka tak gentar untuk menggertak lagi walau disuguhi pemandangan mesra sepasang kekasih.

"Sekali lagi angkat tangan kalian dan buang semua senjata!"

Polisi itu memerintahkan lagi dengan keras namun jawaban yang terdengar hanya berupa suara kecipak yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yesung sendiri menekan tengkuk Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya merogoh ke arah saku celana yang ia gunakan. Ryeowook sendiri melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Yesung sementara tangan kirinya juga merogoh ke arah kantung celana belakangnya.

Dorr Dorr

Para polisi yang melihat benda yang keduanya keluarkan dari balik kantung segera menembakkan pelurunya. Pistol-pistol itu belum sepenuhnya keluar dari kantung mereka namun sebuah peluru polisi sudah menembus lambung Yesung sementara peluru yang lain menembus pundak Ryeowook. Yesung dan Ryeowook tetap mengeluarkan pistol itu tanpa berniat melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga polisi kembali menembak mereka.

Saliva yang menetes dari bibir keduanya kini telah bercampur dengan darah namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskannya. Seolah mereka ingin merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain lebih lama melalui ciuman itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook, keduanya mengangkat pistol itu dengan tangan bergetar membuat polisi itu mau tak mau menembakkan peluru ke bagian vital mereka.

Clak Clak

Tetesan darah membuat noda pada pasir putih yang tidak tersapu oleh deburan air laut itu. Selesai sudah Yesung melepas ciumannya dan batuk darah sebelum kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Pandangan Ryeowook pun mulai berkunang. Darah menetes dari bibirnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lutut yang menopang.

'Jadi rasanya seperti ini dibunuh dengan peluru itu. Rasanya menyakitkan,' batin Ryeowook dalam hati sebelum ia benar-benar ambruk di sisi Yesung.

Kegelapan menyergap Yesung dan Ryeowook seiring dengan hembusan napas mereka yang berhenti. Suara angin dan ombak serta jantung mereka yang berdetak perlahan-lahan hilang dari pendengaran. Keduanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian meninggalkan dunia ini karena sampai saat terakhir pun mereka masih bisa melewatkannya bersama.

Para polisi yang ada di sana bergegas mengelilingi tubuh Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah tak bernyawa serta menyita pistol yang mereka gunakan sebagai bukti. Pistol itu hanya berisi satu peluru, baik milik Yesung maupun milik Ryeowook.

Pistol itu sengaja dibawa Yesung dan Ryeowook dari dalam mobil untuk bunuh diri jika mereka memang sudah terdesak. Mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran dan jika tertangkap oleh polisi atau siapapun orang itu yang ingin mengorek informasi dari mereka, orang yang menyewa mereka pasti akan segera mengutus orang lain untuk membunuh mereka demi menjaga kerahasiaan dari kejahatannya.

Pada kenyataannya Yesung dan Ryeowook telah lelah dengan kehidupan mereka saat ini. Mereka tak berniat untuk kabur sama sekali walau tahu beberapa orang akan menangkap mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya ingin berhenti walau arti berhenti berarti adalah kematian untuk mereka.

Bagi Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak ada sesuatu seperti hari esok. Mereka memburu dan diburu, tak ada kata berhenti bagi mereka yang tangannya dipenuhi darah dari orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Mereka berjalan ke arah lingkaran setan dan hanya kematianlah yang bisa menebus segalanya. Sekarang waktu pembalasan telah datang tapi setidaknya di saat yang menyakitkan untuk menebus semua dosa yang ada, mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

_._

_Ryeowook, raven-ku maaf jika aku harus membuat kita berakhir seperti ini._

_Karena ada dirimu aku mampu menjalani kehidupan memuakkan ini._

_Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu._

_Jika aku dilahirkan kembali aku pasti akan mencarimu_

_Mari hidup berdua dengan takdir yang bahagia._

_._

_Yesu__ng, ini aku Ryeowook, raven milikmu._

_Aku tak pernah menyesal menjadi milikmu bahkan hingga saat terakhir._

_Aku ingin terus dan terus mencintaimu._

_Mari bertemu di kehidupan yang lain._

_Mari mengakhiri kisah kita dengan cerita bahagia._

* * *

_ - _**END **

* * *

Annyeong guys!

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin Happy YeWook day, Happy K.R.Y day, sama Happy 8th Anniversary Super Junior. Better late than never, right? Jadi walo telat dan digabung jadi satu paling tidak tetep ngucapin di bulan Desember ini. Harapan buat YeWook semoga semakin langgeng, awet selalu, pas Yesung pulang moment-nya diperbanyak, dll yg pasti terbaik untuk mereka. Buat K.R.Y semoga makin sukses, bikin album juga ya sayangku, gpp deh klo harus banting tulang klo demi kalian, terus konser di indonesia juga jangan cuma di jepang. Buat Super Junior yang jelas makin sukses dan diberkati! Sampai seluruh dunia tertutupoleh sapphire blue ocean kita ga bakal berhenti kan? Mari merayakan ulang tahun kalian tahun depan dan tahun selanjutnya. Kita sudah merayakan infinity anniversary jadi kita akan terus merayakannya sampai hari dimana kalian berdiri lengkap di atas panggung dan menonton sapphire blue ocean di seluruh dunia.

Oke segitu aja ya wishes-nya. Oh iya ini long oneshot pertamaku dan juga ff pertama dengan tema yang seperti ini. Jujur sebenernya minder banget mau post disini tapi karena pengen belajar dari saran dan kritik kalian makanya ku-post disini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Saya ga takut kena flame kok. Flame lho ya bukan bash. Dan segala kekurangan yang ada di ff ini tolong dimaafkan ya. Aku janji bakal terus belajar dari semua kesalahnku dan tentunya dengan bantuan dari review kalian. Jadi...

Mind to RnR?^^

* * *

Ryeowook's Aegi


End file.
